


Weekend At Suzy's

by shortie990



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortie990/pseuds/shortie990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Runaway Bride. Vauseman all the way! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

 

Piper sat down on the powder blue couch in Suzy's living room. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she looked over at Alex, who was seated on the far side from her.

Alex glanced over at her and smiled. This was uncomfortable for her too.

It wasn't uncomfortable because they had suddenly just confessed their love to each other. But because Nicky was seated between them on the couch. They were all waiting for Suzy to come back from the kitchen.

"This isn't awkward at all," stated Nicky trying to break the tension in the room. She looked between Alex and Piper.

"No not one bit," replied Alex sarcastically. She rested her arm against the armrest of the couch and looked over at Nicky. She hadn't been expecting her mother to invite them all in for dinner after her reunion with Piper.

Piper didn't say anything as her eyes looked around the room. It still looked the same from when she had last been there. From the mismatched furniture to the wallpapered walls. It shouldn't have gone together she thought but in some thrift shop way it did. The TV which sat in the corner of the room was a newer model. There were pictures lining the wall behind it. They were mostly all of Alex from her as just a bald baby to an awkward teenager.

She could see that Alex was her mother's pride and joy from this display.

Piper couldn't help but think about her own mother's house back in Connecticut. There were photographs scattered here and there through out the house of her and her brothers. But nothing like this.

She couldn't help but feel jealous in away at how easily Alex and her mom got along. Suzy hadn't batted an eye since Piper had stepped into the house. She didn't seem to be confused at all why her and Alex were suddenly together. Piper had been honest her family and friends after she had called it off. That she loved someone else. Of course everyone had been shocked. But she didn't know how everyone would react if she brought Alex home one day with her. She knew for sure that Carol Chapman wouldn't be as cool with it as Suzy seemed to be at the moment.

She nervously chewed on her cubical of her thumb as Suzy suddenly walked into the room.

"I got beer!" she stated as she tossed each of the girls a can.

"Thanks, Ms. Vause," whispered Piper as she caught the cold can of beer with both of her hands.

"How many times to I have to tell you, kid. Call me Suzy!" replied Suzy towards Piper as she took a seat on the armchair and opened her own can of beer.

"Sorry," murmured Piper, her cheeks flushing, " _Suzy_."

"That's fucking better!" Suzy winked at Piper as a smirk appeared on her face.

Piper smiled slowly in return at this. She clenched the cold can in between her hands. She made no move to open it. She looked down at her feet before glancing over at Alex who was staring straight back at her.

A spark of something contracted between them.

Alex raised both of her eyebrows as she continued to peer over the rims of her glasses at Piper. She hated the small distance between them. She was so close to her but so far away at the same time. She desperately wanted to kiss her. To touch her. To make love to her. Now that she knew how she felt about her. She couldn't seem to control the urges within her. She felt like a horny teenager as she sat there on her childhood couch, tapping her bare foot against the hardwood floor.

Like Piper, she hadn't opened her can of beer yet.

"So," began Nicky as she wiped beer from her upper lip and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, "This is nice." Her brown eyes gleamed with amusement as she looked at everyone in the room. She hadn't been expecting to be invited into the house. She had only been planning on staying long enough to see Piper and Alex get back together.

But after Alex had discovered what she had done by bringing Piper to her, she had invited her into the house for dinner. And now they were here. Awkwardly seated on Suzy's couch. The last time Nicky had been seated like this was when her and Alex had told Suzy they were dating.

* * *

Alex had a concerned look on her face as she took in the appearance of Piper as she came back out onto the porch were the rest of them where. Alex was in the middle of barbecuing. Her mom was seated at the patio table, playing cards with Nicky.

Piper had excused herself earlier to use the phone. She had wanted to call Polly just to tell her not to worry. She didn't need them putting out a missing report for her the next morning. Her phone was dead still and she knew her friend had probably tried to phone her.

"Hey," whispered Alex as she closed the lid of the barbeque and made her way over to Piper. "Are you okay?" she asked as she lowered her head and placed a comforting hand on the crook of Piper's arm.

A sad smile appeared on Piper's face at this. She nodded her head slowly as she looked up at Alex. "Yeah..."She murmured.

Alex wasn't convinced by her answer as she continued to glance at her. "How did it go? Are you folks mad?"

"Um...my mom is. My dad isn't. But Polly sure is," stated Piper in a low whisper. She didn't want the others to over hear her. She looked away from Alex and out onto the backyard. She was a million miles away it seemed. She knew her best friend would be mad.

But it was still hard to hear.

Polly was not only pissed off at Piper for calling off the wedding but leaving her to deal with the fall out. Everyone else had wanted to know why she had ended it? Who was this other person? Polly had also been upset that Piper had run away to New Jersey. And why she had waited until the last possible moment to realize that she didn't love Larry. Piper had tried to answer all her friend's questions as best as she could but Polly had been unsatisfied with her answers.

Alex didn't say anything in reply. She didn't know what to say to make Piper to feel better. She knew how much she hated to disappoint people. "Well, don't let it bother you too much, Pipes. They are all just in shock. But they will come around," her words soft and tender as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Piper's neck.

Piper couldn't help but giggle as she felt Alex's lips brush up against her skin, tickling her. She then turned so that they were face to face. She smiled warmly at Alex as their eyes locked. She marvelled at how one touch from her could make her feel so much better.

"I hope so," she murmured.

* * *

"I think I should be heading out," stated Nicky as she rose from her seat. They had just finished dinner, barbecue chicken and corn on the cob. They were seated out on the backyard patio. It was about nine at night. Nicky needed to get back home to the city. "I told Lorna I wouldn't be late coming home. Thanks for dinner, Suzy. It was great!"

Suzy smiled warmly at Nicky, "Thank you, Nicky! It's always nice to see you."

"I guess I should be going too," murmured Piper as she pushed back her chair and stood up.

Everyone looked up at her in confusion.

"What? your leaving?" asked Alex in surprise.

"Well...it's just that I came...with.. Nicky," she murmured, suddenly unsure if she should leave or not. She wanted to stay but she didn't want to be a burden to Suzy. She looked over to Nicky for help before looking back at Alex.

"It's up to you Chapman," stated Nicky with a shrug of her shoulders. "I can drive you home but..." She grinned devishly at the blonde before glancing over at Alex.

Alex didn't look to happy about Piper leaving so soon. She had thought that Piper would be staying, at least for a little while longer. Her hands gripped at the white iron arms of the chair she was seated in. The disappointment she was feeling was not hidden from her face as she continued to look at Piper.

"Stay," she whispered towards Piper.

Piper chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to be a burden..." she murmured as she look over at Suzy, who was clearing the table.

Suzy just waved a hand in Piper's direction, "You're not a burden. Stay. The more the merrier!"

Piper continued to look at Suzy before smiling, "I guess I will stay then." She then sat back down in the patio chair.

"Good!" stated Suzy as she piled up the empty plates and made her way back into the kitchen.

"Well, you guys have fun tonight!" called out Nicky over her shoulder as she followed Suzy into the house. She gave a quick wave before the porch door swung behind her.

Piper and Alex where then alone.

Alex smiled seductively at her. Her green eyes pierced into Piper's face. She was happy that she was staying. She wanted her to stay. She didn't want to spend another night alone. She wanted them to be together that night.

Piper returned the smile. She could feel herself getting hot and bothered down below as Alex continued to look at her like that. She was glad that she was staying. She wanted to be with Alex that night.

Her eyes trailed her as she suddenly got up and came to sit in the chair that Suzy had just been in. Alex pulled the chair up close to Piper. Their knees brush slightly up against one another, sending a spark of electricity between them. She glanced over her shoulder towards the back door, making sure her mother wasn't there. She then looked back on at Piper. She licked her lips before pushing her glasses up onto her head. She leaned in close before brushing her lips up against Piper's.

Their lips touched in the briefest of touches before parting.

Eyes met.

Blue washing into green.

A smile was exchanged before temptation was given into. Mouths crashed together in passion. Hands touched and caressed at skin. Hair was pulled as lips were opened and tongues fussed together. Pleasure bubbled within the depth of the belly and spread like fire through the veins. A tickling of warmth washing over the entire body.

Alex pulled piper into her lap as they continued to kiss. Her hands traveling up her bare arms, gently teasing Piper's skin before traveling down the front of her chest and slipping underneath her shirt. Her palms pressed into Piper's stomach. Her skin was hot against her touch.

Piper rested her hands against Alex's shoulders. They gripped at the material of her tank top as the kiss deepen. Their tongues assaulted each other mouths. They slivered and colloid around each other like wet snakes. It was just the two of them at that moment as their bodies continued to bump against one another.

Alex slowly slide her hands upwards, tracing the ridges of Piper's ribs, feeling as they expanded and deflated with each breath. They brushed at the material of Piper's bra slightly before traveling around to the back. She desperately wanted to unhook it and touch the soft skin that lay beneath but she resisted, knowing that her mother would be returning soon.

The air was comfortably warm that night. The sky was filled with pinks and purples as the sun began to set. A few mosquitoes hovered over their bodies but they didn't seem to notice. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice or to care really.

Piper slid her hand down the front of Alex's chest. She pulled down the neckline of the tank top, revealing Alex's right breast. Her fingers immediately went to work as they wrapped around it, pushing the cup of her bra into her palm as she felt the heaviness of it through the materiel.

They stayed like this for a few moments longer before they pulled apart breathlessly. Eyes gleamed with lust and hunger as their foreheads touched and they stared intensely at one another.

Piper couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. Her heart fluttered with excitement as Alex's hands traced circles along her spine.

Alex pressed a tender kiss to Piper's cheek before once again finding her lips. She wanted more. She had been wanting to kiss her for so long that once she had, she couldn't stop it seemed.

The kiss was softer then it had been before. There were no tongues involved. Just lips opening and closing slightly against one another.

A moment passed before they broke apart once again.

Piper stared deep into Alex's eyes before getting out of her lap. Alex's hand automatically slide out from Piper's shirt and clasped themselves tightly in her lap. She chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced over her shoulder where her mother had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Suzy met her daughter's eye and smile sheepishly.

Alex couldn't help but blush slightly at being caught. She then pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and glanced over at Piper who was now back in her previous seat.

Piper smiled slightly at her.

"Don't mind me," murmured Suzy trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. "I just came to tell you that I'm going to bed to read for a bit."

Alex nodded her head as she once again looked back at her mother, "Okay."

"Good night!" spoke Suzy warmly to both girls before once again going back into the house.

"Good night!" echoed back both Alex and Piper. They listened as the back door closed before looking shyly at one another. A look was exchanged between them.

"Come here," whispered Alex as she reached for Piper's hand.

Piper smiled shyly at Alex in return, "Maybe we should...clear up the table before..." Her voice trailed off as she gestured to the few empty cans resting on the table.

Alex frowned slightly as she looked over at the table. Mostly everything had been cleared off it from dinner. They were both silent as they continued to sit there, holding hands. It then dawned on her what Piper was getting at. She wanted to go inside.

Alex once again met Piper's eye. "Okay, we should clean up first." She then dropped Piper's hands before rising to her feet. Piper slowly followed suit and the two women began to clear the empty cans and glasses away from the table.

Neither spoke a word as they headed inside. The backdoor lead straight into the kitchen. Alex showed Piper where the recycling bin was before she placed the four glasses she held in her hands into the sink. She rinsed them slightly with water before turning to look at Piper.

Piper, who had now discarded the cans locked eyes with Alex. She had her hands in the back pockets of her shorts and her shoulders rolled back, making her small chest stick out slightly.

The two women stood in the galley kitchen for a few moments longer before Alex broke it. She desperately wanted to take Piper to her bedroom as naughty thoughts began to swirl in her mind. Her body was still buzzing from their brief make-out session on the back porch. She felt like jumping Piper as she continued to stand there, looking so dame irresistible in those jean shorts that hung loosely off her hips. But at the same time, she didn't want to push Piper.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" asked Alex with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure."

* * *

The TV was on but neither of them were paying much attention to what was playing out on the screen.

Piper was finding it hard to concentrate with Alex seated so close to her on the couch. She had her arm draped casually over the back of the couch, her hand resting just inches from Piper's shoulder. Alex wasn't touching her but she wanted her too. She casted a side-ways glance at Alex, who was staring straight ahead at the screen.

Piper continued to look at Alex, waiting for to meet her eye.

Alex could feel Piper's eyes burning into her face but she didn't dare to look back at her.

They were both waiting for the other to break.

This little contest continued for the next few moments before Alex couldn't take it any longer. Her face broke out into a smirk as she shifted her eyes towards Piper. They held each other gaze for a second longer before giving in. Alex's hand immediately went to the back of Piper's head, her fingers clenching at her blonde strands. Her other hand went to her waist. She pushed her down onto the couch as her mouth met hers. Her lips brushed roughly up against Piper's before her tongue slid into the depth of it.

Piper was caught off guard by Alex's sudden force but was soon kissing her passionately back. Her hands pulled at the straps of Alex's tank top, pushing them down her broad white shoulders. Excitement and arousal spread through her veins and her entire body as she felt the weight of Alex on her. Her heart pounded against her chest. She was so turned on at the moment as Alex's tongue continued to assault her mouth.

Piper arched her back, making her hips press against Alex's. Her hands continued to tug at her tank top. She desperately wanted to touch her. To feel her bare skin against her own. Piper bite slightly down on Alex's lower lip, sucking on it between her teeth.

Alex moaned slightly as she felt Piper's hands clenched suddenly at her breast through the material of her tank top. Her hands were pressing into the material of the couch, supporting her weight as she stretched out her legs along Piper's. Their stomachs brushed up against one another at each breath they took.

The kiss continued to deepen for a few moments longer before Alex tore her lips away from Piper's and began to attack the side of her neck.

Piper moaned involuntarily as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Alex always knew how to touch her just right. Her fingers dung slightly into Alex's arms as she found that sweet spot just below her ear.

Alex's mouth formed an O and pressed hard onto Piper's skin. The tip of her tongue licking at the skin before blowing hot air against her.

The sensation of coldness from the lick and the hotness of the air sent Piper reeling. Her body vibrated with arousal.

"Alex..." she murmured.

Alex stared down at Piper for a second. The blonde's eyes were half closed in ecstasy. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her before going back to attacking Piper's exposed neck. Her lips bite and sucked on the delicate skin.

"God, you smell so fucking good," she murmured into Piper's ear. Her breath tickling the side of Piper's neck.

Piper couldn't help but giggle as Alex suddenly began to nuzzle her nose into the nape of her neck.

Their lips soon found each other again in passion. Hands continued to grope and touch at skin sending trimmers of lust and desire over each other. They stayed like this for a few moments longer before Alex was suddenly pulling away and was on her feet.

Piper looked up in a daze at Alex. A sudden chill came over her at losing the warmth of Alex's body pressed up against her.

Alex didn't say anything as she reached for the TV remote and automatically turned it off. Placing it back down on to the coffee table, which rested in the middle of the room,she locked eyes with Piper. She smiled at her before she reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Piper smiled shyly back, knowing what Alex was getting at. She leaned in close to her, pecking her lips lightly before pulling away.

Alex smiled a small sexy grin at Piper before shutting off the lights, blanking the whole room into darkness. She then lead Piper out of the room and into the entrance way of the house. They stood together briefly there before heading up the stairs to Alex's childhood bedroom.

The wooden floor creaked slightly as they walked the short distance along the landing to the room. Alex didn't bother to turn on the lights as she pulled Piper into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. They stood there for a second, while their eyes adjusted to the darkness. They could feel the warmth of each other breaths on their faces, they were standing so close.

A look was passed between them before both giving into the deep desire coursing through their systems. Alex's hands immediately cupped the sides of Piper's face as her mouth crashed against hers.

Piper immediately kissed Alex back. Her hand pressing into her stomach, grasping slightly at the material of her shirt, revealing an inch of flesh. Both were hungry for it and nothing could stop them now as they gave into temptation.

As the kiss deepened, Alex's hands slide down the side of Piper's neck and along her arms; making the hairs on her skin raise slightly. Lips opened and closed against one another, tongues slipped in and out of throats as the kiss continued to grow.

They stayed standing like this in the middle of the room for a few moments longer before breaking a part. Alex then pushed Piper down onto the twin bed. The mattress squeaked slightly at the sudden weight. Piper lay on her back, looking up at Alex as she came towards her.

Alex gave her a lustful look as she came to stand at the edge of the bed. She just stood there for a second, glancing down at Piper before reaching for the edge of her tank-top and pulling it over her head in one fluid motion. She then next removed the tight jeans she was wearing. Leaving her in only a bra and panties as she straddled Piper's hips. She smiled seductively down at her as she began to rock her hips back and forth against her and slowly slid the edge of her t-shirt up her stomach.

The pads of her fingers caressed the flatness of Piper's stomach. Piper couldn't help but arch her back at Alex's touch. She wanted her. She wanted to feel her hands all over her. To have her body consume her. Alex continued to push Piper's t-shirt up her body, slowly revealing her torso. She pushed it up over her small bra-clad breasts. Her hands teasingly cupped them through the material before roaming down her sides. Alex then leaned down and kissed Piper's belly button.

Piper groaned out slightly at this. She hated how slow Alex seemed to be going. She just wanted her to rip off her clothes and take her then and there.

Alex couldn't help but smile against Piper's skin at this. She knew what the blonde wanted but she wasn't going to give that easily. She wanted for once to take it slow. She wanted to show Piper how much she truly did love her. She traveled her mouth upwards, pressing feathery kisses along the entire length of Piper's stomach. Her hands then slide underneath Piper's backside and began to unhook her bra. Piper lifted herself slightly upwards, allowing Alex better access.

The hook of the bra immediately opened underneath Alex's expert touch. The shirt and bra were then quickly removed and discarded from Piper's body.

Their eyes met briefly before Piper was pulling Alex's face towards hers. She kissed her roughly. Her tongue immediatly assaulting the insides of her mouth. Her hands gripped the sides of Alex's face, holding her close. Their noses rubbed against each other as the kiss continued to build with passion.

Alex slid her hands over Piper's bare breasts. The pads of her thumbs brushing against her nipples. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth at this. The pit of her stomach filling suddenly with warmth. The need to have Alex inside of her was getting worse by the moment.

They continued to kiss roughly as hands explored. Alex pushed and kneed at Piper's breasts. Twisting and pulling at her erected nipples. Piper moaned again at Alex's touch. Her body was buzzing as pleasure filled through her. Her own hands found their way to Alex's chest. She pushed at the bra that enclosed them, sliding her hands underneath the cups. Her palms pushed into the soft flesh.

Alex continued to allow her to touch her though the bra before removing it all together.

Alex kissed the side of Piper's neck as she lay herself on top of her. Her long legs stretching out against Piper's.

Their skin burned against one another as their bare chests touched. Harden nipples poked into each other, sending a sensation of wonderment through them.

Alex was slightly crushing her but Piper didn't give a fuck at the moment. Piper moved her hips slightly underneath Alex so that now one leg was between her and the other was resting on her side. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's thigh, rubbing her shorts up against it. Piper whimpered as the material of her jeans rubbed up against her throbbing pussy.

Alex bite down hard on Piper's collarbone before sliding her hands down her stomach and began to undo the button of her jean shorts. She could sense what Piper wanted and she was finally going to give it too her.

A few moments passed before both were finally undressed. Neither spoke as they stared intensely at one another. Both their hearts were racing at what was to come next. Alex slowly removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand before leaning down and capturing Piper's lips into a kiss. Her hand cupped the side of her face, caressing her cheeks before pulling away.

She rubbed the edge of her nose against Piper's neck, inhaling that sweet scent of her skin again. She then began to travel her lips down the curve of it and along her chest. She kissed the soft spot between Piper's breasts before continuing her way down to her navel.

Piper's breath caught in her throat as Alex's hands began to roam up and down her milky white thighs.

"AaaaLlll..." she whimpered as Alex's mouth was suddenly on her cunt.

Alex's green eyes looked up at Piper as her tongue licked at her centre. She opened her mouth slightly and began to eat away at her. She flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue. Her chin and nose nuzzling into her openings to get better access.

Piper arched her back and moan out again as pleasure filled her.

Alex continued to move her hands up and down Piper's thighs as her mouth and tongue worked its magic. She breathes heavily against the hot skin, blowing cold air into her. Her tongue licked hard at the silkiness of Piper's clit. She wanted to make Piper cum and powerfully.

"MMMhhhmmmm," moaned Piper loudly as her hand clenched at the back of Alex's head, making her touch go deeper. Alex's tongue swirled circles around the opening of Piper's cunt before plunging deep inside. Her hands moved their way down the back of her thigh and rested on her ass.

She could feel that Piper was close to coming as the walls of her vagina pulsed and tightened around her tongue.

"God...I'm going to CUM!" yelped out Piper as she began to rock her hips against Alex's mouth. Her body was on fire. Trimmers of pleasure washed through her nerves as Alex's continued to suck and lick at her.

"AAAAAMMLLEEEXXX!" moaned out Piper. Her voice was hoarse sounding. Her entire body was drenched in sweat. Her breathing was laboured as she continued to moan and whimper.

Alex hoped her mother couldn't hear the sounds coming from her bedroom. Piper had always struggled being quiet. If you didn't have her making noises then you weren't doing something right.

Her green eyes looked along the length of Piper's body to her face. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her lips were parted open. She knew it would be much longer before Piper rode out the fullness of her orgasm. She nuzzled her nose roughly into Piper, taking in the scent of her sex before replacing her mouth with her fingers. She kissed Piper's stomach as she lifted her head and rapidly began to push two fingers into Piper.

Her wetness filled around Alex's hand as her insides contracted. She knew it wouldn't take much longer before she lost all control of her senses. The small room filled with the sounds of their love making as Alex continued to move her hand in her.

Alex's fingers curled slightly as they found that sweet spot within her. She pushed and rubbed at it until she got what she wanted. Piper's wetness spilled out and onto her palm as a low animalistic noise escaped from the back of Piper's throat.

Piper's body tensed for a moment as she climaxed before going limp.

Alex continued to move her finger slowly into Piper before pulling out all together. She pressed a kiss to her navel again before bringing her fingers up to her mouth and licking at Piper's juices that covered them.

"Hey," she whispered as she moved to lay down beside Piper.

"Hey," whispered back Piper. Her eyes were half closed as she turned her head and looked over at Alex. She smiled lazily at her.

Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before draping her arm over her stomach. She pulled Piper to her. Piper immediatly turned onto her side and cuddled up against Alex.


	2. Sunday

The room hung heavily of their love-making.

"I can't believe we just did it in my old bed," whispered Alex as she turned on to her side and looked over at Piper.

Piper couldn't help but smile at this. "I think you said that last time I was here," she teased.

"Whatever," smirked Alex as she rolled her eyes. She was trying to be mad but was failing to do so. "It's still weird."

"Are you telling me that _thee_ Alex Vause didn't get any action during high school?" Piper's blue eyes gleamed with amusement at this fact.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" cried Alex as she playfully pushed Piper away from her.

Piper just grinned as she popped herself onto her elbow and peered down at Alex. Her eyes were bright in the darkness. She couldn't believe that she was here with Alex. She was originally suppose to be in some newlywed suite with Larry. She much preferred where she was currently, curled up in Alex's twin bed then in some fancy hotel room.

"Do you remember spring break?" she asked, suddenly out of the blue.

"Yeah," chuckled Alex slightly.

"I think that was one of the best vacations I've ever had," whispered Piper as she thought back to the trip. Her, Alex and Nicky had gone down to Florida like all college students did for spring break. It had been around when Piper and Alex relationship was still newish. They had only been dating for six months at that point. They had stayed in some cheap motel on the beach. It had been anything but fancy. However, Piper had loved every minute of it.

"Seriously?" asked Alex, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. "Didn't you go to Europe for an entire summer?"

"Yeah," answered Piper with a sight shrug of her left shoulder. "But I had a lot more fun sharing a crappy motel room with you and Nicky then I did in Europe." Her trip to Europe had it moments. But it didn't compare to the week she had spent on spring break with Alex. Most of the time had been spent between the beach and partying. But it held some of her favourite memories.

"I just remember you in that tiny white bikini," murmured Alex in a low voice. She licked her lips slowly as her eyes pierced into Piper's. "Your body drenched in water after you came out of the ocean...your nipples like hard marbles poking out of those thin triangles pieces..." Her voice was horsed as she remembered back to that week spent on the beach. They had been inseparable back then. Alex had been working like usual but had made sure her girlfriend didn't feel alone.

Alex continued to look on at Piper as her hands roamed their way up her chest.

She began to touch herself.

She massaged at her breasts like dough. Squeezing the white flesh in between her fingers before letting go, only to repeat the movement a second later. Her eyes never left Piper's face as she began to play with her nipples. They lengthened immediately underneath the pads of her fingers. She twisted the sensitive skin between her thumb and forefinger. Pulling and flicking the hardened peaks roughly.

Just how she liked it.

Piper didn't know where to look as Alex touched herself. Her eyes flickered to her eyes, which were on her like a hawk, down to that talented mouth of hers where it was parted slightly open. Her blue eyes lingered there for a moment before traveling down to where Alex's hands were. Piper desired to reach out and touch but didn't want Alex to stop. She was torn between joining in or just sitting back and enjoying the show. Either way was a turn on for her.

"Mmmhmmm," moaned out Alex as she continued to cup her breasts.

Piper could feel the heat begin to burn between her legs as she continued to watch. She bit down on her lower lip as one of Alex's hand slid off of her breasts and edged it way down to her cunt.

"Mmmmm," moaned Alex again as her fingers rubbed against her moist pussy. Her eyes were still on Piper. She knew this was driving her crazy. She wonder how much longer it would take, before the blonde broke and took over.

She hoped it would be soon.

"It makes my pussy so wet...thinking about you running on that beach...barely wearing anything..." Alex once again licked her lips as she thought back to that week. A wave of pleasure washed through her as her fingers found her clit and softly rubbed against it. Her folds were hot and wet against her fingers. She didn't no how much longer she could wait for Piper before finishing the job herself.

Alex could feel her eyelids begin to droop as warmth spread through her lower body. Her finger automatically picking up speed as she gave in to reckless abandonment. But as soon as she closed her eyes, they were fluttering back open as she felt a third hand on her body.

Piper was on top of her. She had one hand on her thigh, parting it open as her mouth began to take over while her pussy dangled over the top of her head.

Piper wanted to do a little 69.

Alex immediatly removed her hands from herself and placed them on Piper's ass. She dug her long fingers into her cheeks, parting them open slightly as she lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to Piper's cunt. As Piper licked at Alex's juices, she immediatly spread open her legs and lowered herself over Alex's mouth, giving her better excess. Alex nuzzled her chin and nose against her, taking in the full aroma of it.

Piper whimpered against Alex at feeling her mouth on her. Her heart pounded with excitement. Her tongue swirled it's way around Alex's throbbing clit. She sucked on it hard.

Alex squirmed underneath Piper's mouth but she didn't let it throw her off course. Her hands squeezed Piper's ass as she kissed her centre softly, teasing her. Her tongue licked upwards along Piper's cunt. She heard Piper moan as she deepened her touch, flicking her clit back and forth before taking it roughly in between her lips.

Piper began to flex her hips against Alex's mouth. Pleasure filled the pit of her stomach. Her pussy throbbed with each touch of Alex's tongue. She could feel her orgasm start to build. But she didn't want to be the one to cave first. She wanted to hear Alex scream. She rubbed her face into Alex. She kissed the swollen skin roughly before once again sucking her clit hard. Her mouth stayed like this for a moment, working on her clit before sliding down lower and plunging deep into Alex's opening.

Alex purred into Piper. Her toes curled as a wave of warmth washed through her. "Babyy..."she murmured as her eyes rolled back into her head. She pressed an open mouth kiss to the side of Piper's inner thigh. The edge of her teeth gazed the skin as her back arched involuntarily against Piper's face.

She could feel her orgasm coming on as Piper continued to eat at her. Sweat drenched Alex's body as her hands dug into Piper's cheeks, pressing into the skin. She sucked on Piper's clit before not being able to take it any longer. She moaned and whimper into Piper as pleasure erupted through her. Everything in her body seemed to burst as she climaxed, loudly.

Piper kissed at the hypersensitive area before moving along to her inner thigh. She licked at her lips, tasting the sweet juices of Alex. She could feel her breathing heavily against her thigh. She thought about moving but before she could Alex was pulling her down against her mouth. Alex's hand pressed against her small of her back as her other slid into her opening. She slid two fingers roughly into Piper's wet opening as her tongue and mouth continued to work on her clit.

Piper's breath caught in the back of her throat at Alex's sudden touch on her. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. Pleasure washed through her with each touch of Alex. Her hips rocked into her face, making her touch go deeper within her.

"Alleexxx," she moaned loudly as her body began to vibrate and she surrendered to her orgasm.

* * *

Piper awoke to the sound of a car alarm going off outside. Her eyes fluttered open and she was confused for a second on where she was.

The sun was just rising and peaking in through the bedroom window. Piper, who was on her side, rolled slowly onto her back. She was being careful not to waken a sleeping Alex beside her. She then slowly moved into a sitting position. She watched as Alex slept. Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed through her nose. Leaning down, Piper pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before slowly getting out of bed and to her feet.

Her eyes searched around the room from the discarded clothes on the floor from last night's activities to the open suitcase, up to the posters hanging on the walls. The room in away was like a shrine to Alex's teenage self. There was an overflowing book case in the corner of the room, next to a painted white desk. A cork board hung above it on the wall. There were all different things pinned to it still, from photobooth pictures, to a clipping of a horoscope to what looked like a class schedule of sorts. Something about the room made Piper smile. She continued to study the room for a moment longer before getting dressed in yesterday's clothes.

She quietly left the room and headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen. She didn't know how early it was but she was hoping she would be able to get a hold of Polly. She didn't know how long she would be staying here and she didn't really have a place to go home too really. She knew she would probably have to stay with Polly for a while, until she found a place of her own. Larry could keep the apartment, she thought.

Piper chewed on her lip as she continued to think out a plan. She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she did so she heard movement on the stairs. She froze slightly as she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Suzy.

Neither spoke a word for a moment. Both women were shocked to see the other. It was just passed seven thirty in the morning.

"You're up early," commented Suzy, breaking the silence as she came further into the room.

"I...I..I'm..." stuttered Piper in reply as she turned off the faucet and leaned against the counter. She didn't really know why she was up so early. She just was.

Suzy just smirked at Piper discomfort as she moved around the kitchen. Piper watched as she began to make coffee. "Take a seat," she spoke towards Piper, who was still hovering against the counter. Piper didn't know whether to stay or not.

Piper didn't say anything as she did what she was told.

Another blanket of silence fell between them as the coffee began to brew and Suzy opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled down two mugs.

"You drink coffee?"

"Yes," murmured Piper like a nervous child.

A few moments later, Suzy placed a steaming mug of coffee down in front of Piper before taking the seat opposite of her at the small round kitchen table.

"Thanks," whispered Piper as she took the mug into her hands. The coffee was black. Piper usually took hers with milk and sugar but didn't want to be a bother, so she drank it the way it was.

Suzy just nodded her head before taking a sip from her own mug.

Neither spoke a word as they continued to drink in silence. Piper didn't know what to say to Suzy. It had been a while since they had been in a room alone together. Her blue eyes studied the older woman. Her dark hair was short and painted with silver. Despite the cancer, Suzy had aged well, thought Piper to herself.

"So, you left your fiancé at the alter?" asked Suzy suddenly to her.

A shocked expression appeared on Piper's face at this. She hadn't been expecting it. She nodded her head slowly as she lowered her mug onto the table, "I did," she whispered in honesty.

"Did your mother flip?"

"She did."

"Good." stated Suzy, a slight smug look appearing on her face.

Piper's brows fussed together in confusion at this.

"I'm sorry but your mother is a bitch. I have never met the woman but she wasn't very nice to my daughter when you two were dating. Call me a mother bear or what not but I don't like people insulting my kid," Suzy was dead serious as she peered over the rim of her mug at Piper before taking a long sip from it.

Piper didn't know how to reply to this. She didn't know if she should be offended or agree with Suzy. Yes, her mother wasn't the easiest person to be around and pretty much thought she was better than anyone. But she was still her mother.

"You know I wanted to hate you too. But hating people takes so much energy out of you. And at the time, I didn't have that kind of energy to spare. But even after the cancer was gone that first time, I still couldn't muster the energy to hate you guts." continued on Suzy to Piper.

"Thank you?"

"Don't get me wrong, if I ran into you, I would have probably kicked your ass or something like that. But I couldn't fully hate you. Yes, you broke my daughter's heart and she had a terrible time dealing with the pain. However, I had seen the love you had for my daughter too. You were good to her. Despite how it ended. You were scared about something and you ran," commented Suzy as she drained the remainder of her coffee and placed the mug down onto the table, "Am I right?" Her green eyes pierced through Piper. She could read through the blonde like a book.

Piper ran a hand through her hair. She was suddenly very nervous as Suzy looked at her.

"I loved your daughter. I have always loved her. I don't know why I left when I did. I guess you could say I was scared. She was the first person I had truly ever loved like that," her voice was low as she once again thought about her actions years ago. "I'm sorry that I put her through hell. Especially when you were going through hell as well. I regretted it everyday how I ended things."

Suzy was quiet for a moment as she continued to look on at Piper. "Don't beat yourself too much over it. It's in the past now, kid," a small smile appeared on her face at this. "I know that Alex loves you and that you love her from how you ran away from your wedding and came here."

Piper couldn't help but blush slightly at this.

"We can't help who we love," whispered Suzy before she suddenly stood up and placed her empty mug into the sink. "Trust me, I spent enough time lusting over men who were complete assholes to know that."

* * *

Alex awoke suddenly to the sound of laughter coming up the stairs and into her room. She frowned as she rubbed her eyes and slowly lifted her head.

She was alone.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she lay back down against the pillows. There was still laughter coming from downstairs. She didn't like the sounds of this. She continued to lay there for a moment longer before gathering the strength to get out of bed. She reached for her glasses and slid them onto the bridge of her nose before walking towards the suitcase. She ignored the mess on the floor as she knelt down at the small suitcase and began to rummage through it before pulling out an old faded Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama pants.

She dressed quickly, not bothering to put on any underwear before making her way downstairs.

The laughter got louder as she approached the kitchen.

"Hey," greeted her mother warmly as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," murmured back Alex as she looked from Suzy to Piper and back. The two of them were seated at the kitchen table with an album spread out in front of them. It was déjà vu thought Alex to herself. "Ma, really?" she asked, pointing to the album.

"What?" asked back Suzy, innocently. "Piper asked to see them."

Alex just glared at her mother before looking over at Piper, who was trying to keep the smile from spreading across her face. The blonde was clearly amused.

"Seriously?" asked Alex, cocking an eyebrow at Piper.

"What? You were a cute baby!" answered Piper.

Alex then just rolled her eyes before ignoring the both of them. It was too early for this, she thought to herself as she went to go pour herself a cup of coffee.

Suzy and Piper just looked at her for a second longer before going back to pouring over the album. "And this is when Allie first got glasses," explained Suzy towards Piper as she pointed to a school picture of Alex when she was six. Her dark hair was cut close to her chin and she was wearing a pair of black framed glasses, that were slightly too large for her face. She smiled gaped-tooth up at the camera.

"She always had a thing for black, even back then," explained Suzy as she looked over at Alex, who was adjusting her glasses.

"Black goes with everything," murmured Alex as she took the seat beside Piper and drank from the coffee she had just poured herself. She caught Piper's eye and smiled. She couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

Piper smiled back at Alex before turning her attention onto the album. This continued on for a little while longer. Alex just sat there, drinking her coffee listening as her mother and Piper laughed and chatted away over the photo album. Alex was glad that the album stopped at age 10. She didn't want Piper to see her awkward teen years and she most defiantly didn't want to relive them through pictures.

"So how are your meetings going?" asked Suzy suddenly over to Alex as she closed the album.

"They are going okay..." replied Alex as she ran a finger along the rim of the now empty coffee mug and peered over her glasses at her mother. She didn't want to talk about her meetings. Especially with Piper in the room. She didn't know about that part of her yet and she wanted it to stay like that for a little longer.

Piper was confused by this but didn't ask. It was clearly none of her business, she thought as she looked between Alex and Suzy and back.

"And you're going to them right?" asked Suzy again. Her voice was firm as she glared back at Alex, letting her know that the topic wasn't dropped yet.

"Yes," Sighed Alex, "Every fucking Monday at 3pm sharp." She then rose to her feet and walked away from the table like an anger teenager.

"Look, I know you don't like to talk about it. But fuck Allie, it's important that you go to them. Especially now that you are out of Litchfield and hanging around with Nicky again."

"Ma! Nicky isn't the one who got me into it! " cried out Alex angrily to her mother. They had had this conversation multiples times over the years. Suzy still thought that Nicky was the one who had gotten her into the drug business and ultimately addicted to heroin.

"Nicky had been clean for years now and so have I! Now can we please stop talking about it?" Her green eyes pleaded with her mother to drop the topic. Too much had been said already in front of Piper.

Suzy just looked on at her daughter for a moment. She was use to her daughter's temper. She had been dealing with it since she was two. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I will shut up for now. But don't think we aren't done discussing this," answered Suzy as she rose to her feet and made her way over to where her daughter stood.

Alex didn't say anything. She felt all her anger leave her as her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Tell her," whispered Suzy into her daughter's ear before pulling away. She cupped the sides of Alex's face and pierced her eyes into her. "Tell her," she whispered again so that long Alex could hear her. Suzy could tell her daughter hadn't told Piper yet about her past with drugs.

Alex's face softened as she looked back at her mother. She knew she was right. That Piper had been honest with her. It was her turn, now. She just didn't know how Piper would react. Piper already felt guilty about leaving her when she had. She didn't want her to feel any worse after hearing about the fall-out of her actions. She frown slightly before looking away from Suzy and down at the floor.

"Well, I will leave you two girls for a bit," stated Suzy as she smile kindly towards Alex and Piper before leaving the room.

Piper looked over at Alex. She didn't know what had just happened. Her blue eyes pierced into Alex, who was still standing in the middle of the small galley kitchen.

Alex gave her a tight smile. It was the first time they had been alone since last night. Alex slowly enclosed the space between them. She dipped her head and kissed Piper softly.

"Good morning," she whispered running a hand down Piper's neck.

"Good morning," whispered back Piper. Her blue eyes looked up at Alex with curiosity. Her eyes searched Alex's face for an answer of sorts. However, Alex kept her face blank of anything.

Alex smiled slightly before kissing Piper again. She knew that Piper wanted to talk about what had just happened with her mom but she wasn't ready yet. She didn't want to break the bliss of the pass day.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Alex as she pulled away and straightened her back.

"Sure," replied Piper.

* * *

It was much later on in the day as Alex and Piper walked hand in hand down the street towards the park. After spending the entire day with Suzy, the couple had decided to go for a walk. Neither spoke a word as Alex lead Piper towards the neighbourhood park. It was slightly chilly out that night. The sun had long ago set.

"Are you cold?" asked Alex towards Piper as she stopped suddenly and looked over at her. "Do you want to go back?"

Piper shook her head and smiled at Alex. "No, I'm fine," she whispered. She gave Alex's hand a squeeze before pulling her towards a near by bench.

The two women sat on top of the bench, just holding hands. Piper could sense that Alex had brought her here to talk about something. Her blue eyes looked over at Alex who was staring off into the distance. She could tell something was on her mind.

Alex let out a deep breath before slowly looking over at Piper. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Kay," whispered Piper in reply.

"I'm addict," whispered Alex. Her eyes were bright in the dusk lighting. "Well, I was an addict. I've been clean for five years now."

Piper's eyes scanned Alex's face at this. Her mouth was slightly parted open in astonishment. Alex had never used that she knew of. She knew that Nicky had been a junkie but not Alex. She was just the business woman or so she had told her.

"When?"

"Um...eight years ago...after," Alex shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her feet. Her heart was pounding with nerves. She hated talking about her past. She hated talking about those dark years between when Piper had left her and when she was arrested.

Alex didn't need to say anything more. Piper knew exactly what time Alex was referring too.

"Look I was in a bad place after you left," explained Alex as she turned to look straight at Piper, "My mom was getting worse and the woman that I love had just walked out on me. I'm not proud of what I did. But it was away to numb the pain that ached through my body with each breath."

"I tried to stop and get clean...especially after things with my mom improved..." her voice cracked slightly as she thought back to those three long years of her life. "But I was surrounded by it. I fucking imported it around the world. It was my fucking job. Heroin was my _fucking_ life!"

Piper clenched Alex's hand and pulled her close to her on the bench. She hated to hear that because of her, Alex had turned to drugs. But it wasn't about her at the moment.

This was about Alex.

"It wasn't until I was arrested that I got clean," continued on Alex. "Going to prison in away saved my life...You know Nicky almost died because it fucked her up so bad. She got a nasty infection in her heart and it almost...killed her."

This was news to Piper as well.

"My moms thinks it's because of her that I got into it. But it wasn't. I got into the business before I met Nicky. Nicky was disappointed when she found out I was using. And after her scare, I tried to get clean too but I just couldn't. My mom didn't know about my problem until I called her after my arrest." Alex let out a sob at this. She hated how she had disappointed her mom. Her mom had worked hard her whole life, working four jobs to support her and put a roof over her head. And she had thrown it all away by becoming a junkie.

But her mom had been there for her. She was there every week at Litchfield on visiting day. Even when the cancer came back and she was going through chemo. She always made the long journey up to see her.

Piper didn't say anything as she took Alex into her arms and held her like a child. "Sssshhh," she murmured into Alex's ear as she broke down completely in her arms.

A few minutes passed before Alex lifted her head off of Piper's shoulder and brushed the tears away from her eyes. She slid slightly away from Piper on the bench as she composed herself. She hadn't meant to break down like she had.

"Sorry," she murmured as she looked over at Piper.

"It's okay," whispered back Piper as reached out and took Alex's hand again.

The two of them shared a long look before Piper was leaning in and kissing Alex softly on the lips. She pulled away before beginning to kiss each of Alex's cheeks. She wanted to kiss away the tears that lingered still there.

"I love you," she murmured in between kisses.

"I love you," repeated Piper as she pulled back and locked eyes with Alex and she meant it. She didn't care about Alex's pass with drugs. She didn't care if she went to prison for possession and being a part of a drug ring. She didn't care anymore about that. She just wanted to be with her.

"I love you," whispered back Alex as she brought a hand up to the side of Piper's face and pulled her mouth roughly against hers.


	3. Sunday into Monday

Piper's laughter rang out over the night air. It was light and full of joy. She felt free and light as she ran through the park, away from Alex. Blood pumped through her body while air was pushed into her lungs.

She felt alive.

"Come on!" cried Piper over her shoulder towards Alex. "I thought you said you wanted to race!" She teased as she began to run backwards and looked on at Alex who was trailing far behind the blonde.

"I was joking!" called back Alex, who had long ago stopped running and was merely walking now behind the blonde. She was in no shape to run after Piper. Piper could run circles around her.

"Sissy!" called back Piper before she stopped running completely and waited for Alex to catch up to her.

"Come here you," whispered Alex as she reached out for Piper and circled her arm around her waist. She then planted an open mouth kiss to her jaw. Alex couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. There was no secrets now between her and Piper. Piper knew all about her past with drug abuse and such. Things finally seemed to be working for them.

And she couldn't be happier.

They grinned at each other before Piper was dragging Alex towards the playground.

"Pipes, what are we doing?" asked Alex towards the blonde as she flip flops smacked against the sand.

"Let's play a game," spoke Piper with excitement as she looked on at Alex.

"Okay..." answered Alex, a little unsure of what Piper was getting at. "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Follow the leader," whispered back Piper, her voice dripping with lust as she stared intensely at Alex.

Alex just cocked an eyebrow at this before an amused look appeared on her face, "follow the leader...uh?"

"Yes. I'll be the leader and you follow what I do," explained Piper slowly as she took a step back from Alex and turned her attention onto the play structure.

Alex just stood there for a second as Piper climbed up a side of the structure until she was on the highest level of it. Wow, she was being serious, thought Alex to herself. Piper really did want her to follow. She had thought she had been getting at something else when she said follow the leader.

"Well, aren't you coming up?" cried Piper as she leaned over the railing of the structure and down at Alex. There was a smile playing on the blonde's face.

"Are you being serious?" asked Alex back.

"Pleaseee," whined Piper like a small child. "Just humour me!"

Alex just rolled her eyes and sighed slightly at this before slowly being to climb up the structure like Piper had done moments ago. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She hadn't played on the playground since she was a kid. She was defiantly too old for it now, she thought as she hoisted herself up.

"Happy?" she asked as she joined Piper.

"Very!" whispered Piper as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex's before pulling away. She smiled at Alex before beginning to walk across the wooden bridge of the play structure and to the other side of it.

Alex trailed behind her like a parent following a child. She was just going through the motions of whatever game Piper was playing. She figured she would humour the blonde for a little while longer before making her move.

Piper's laughter rang out over the night air as she slid down the big red curved slide. She hadn't felt this carefree in ages it seemed. She didn't know if it was the New Jersey air or something else about Alex's hometown. But she felt happy. Truly happy then she had in months it seemed. She knew a part of it had to do with finally being honest with herself and not caring what other thoughts.

Piper wasn't into labels but she wouldn't care if someone called her gay or lesbian now. All that mattered to her was Alex. They loved each other. That was more then enough for her.

Piper jumped off the slide and to her feet. She stood there at the bottom as Alex came down a moment later.

"Are you done with your fun yet?" asked Alex as she slid off of the slide and to her feet. She looked over the rims of her glasses to Piper.

Piper just smiled a sly smile at her before shaking her head slowly from side to side. She was just getting started, she thought as she continued to look at Alex for a moment longer. Piper then turned on her heel and headed towards the monkey bars.

Alex once again followed slowly behind the blonde.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against a pole and watched as Piper swung herself on one of the bars. She continued to watch as Piper moved from bar to bar. The blonde was too tall for them but she didn't seem to care as her toes skimmed the sand.

"Aren't you going to join me?" asked Piper, her voice as light as a feather.

Alex just shook her head at this, "Hell no!" There was no way she was going to make a fool of herself by playing on the monkey bars. She was perfectly fine just watching Piper.

"Don't you remember being a kid and being able to go across for hours on end on them..."asked Piper as she slowly swung her legs up and over one of the bars. She then let her hands go and hung upside down on the bar. Her blue eyes pierced seductively into Alex.

Alex just looked at Piper. She could feel a warmth spread between her legs as she looked from Piper's face up to where the edge of her t-shirt had rid up and showed a good portion of her torso. Normally in this position, most people would look stupid. But Piper made it look sexy, thought Alex as she continued to gawk at the upside down blonde.

Piper continued to hang like this for a moment longer before sticking out her tongue at Alex like she was four or something. Piper wasn't usually into playing games but she was having fun with this one. She then using all of her stomach muscles swung herself up and caught the bar with her hands. She was now upright, hanging by her hands. In the process her flip flops she had been wearing had flung off across the playground.

She went once more across the bars before her arms gave up. She was a lot heavier then she had been as a kid.

"Are you done?" asked Alex in amusement as Piper came towards her.

Piper didn't say anything as she grasped her by the hand and began to pull her underneath the play structure.

"Watch your head," warned Piper to Alex as she ducked her head underneath the low ceiling. The two grown women huddled underneath the lowest platform of the structure like two kids sharing secrets.

"Pipes, what the fuck are we doing?" asked Alex as she stood at an awkward angle and looked over at Piper. This was not what she had in mind.

Piper didn't say anything again as she locked eyes with Alex before letting her hand go and reaching for the collar of Alex's shirt. She pulled her down onto the sandy ground before towering over her. Her lips crashed passionately against Alex's. She straddled the brunette's hips as her tongue plunged deep into her mouth.

Alex kissed back with the same amount of fire and passion. Her hands grasped at the back of Piper's head before sliding down to her back. She had been taken back at first by Piper's sudden action. She hadn't been expecting to be thrown onto the sand like she had. But she loved it all the same. She loved when Piper got like this.

That fire in her blue eyes-it was sexy as hell.

The kiss deepened quickly as their tongues coiled around each other. The kiss was wet and sloppy as they put everything into it. They were both hungry for the other. Bottom lips were bitten on. Mouths repeatedly opened and closed against one another as tongues continued to assault.

Piper dug her knees into the sand as she arched her back and slid her hands underneath Alex's shirt. Her fingers spread out against the hot flesh beneath, clawing slightly. She then tore her mouth roughly away from Alex's mouth and began to attack the side of her neck. She pressed a series of feverish kisses again the soft skin while her hands made their way up to Alex's chest.

Alex closed her eyes shut and tilted her head to the side, allowing Piper better access to her neck. She moaned slightly as Piper's hands cupped her roughly through her bra. She usually like to be the one in charge of the situation but it was nice every once in a while for change. She ran her hands up and down Piper's arms in some effort to touch her.

Piper licked and sucked on the nape of Alex's neck as her hands slide underneath the wire of her bra and grasped at her breast. Taking the fullness of them into her palms. She squeezed and pressed into the soft tender skin.

Alex licked her lips and arched her back slightly as a warmth spread through her lower region. She was deeply turned on at the moment as Piper's mouth and hands continued to work magic over her. Her body was radiating with heat.

"Baby," murmured Alex as Piper's finger's found their way to her nipples. Her body seemed to spasm as Piper twisted her nipples hard and bit slightly into her neck.

Piper continued to touch Alex roughly for a moment longer before softening it. Her touch became like a feather against Alex's skin. She teased her with her lips as she pressed soft kisses up her neck and along her jaw line. She knew she was making Alex hot and bothered and that's what she wanted.

She sucked hard on her ear lob as she took it suddenly between her lips. Her breath tickled Alex slightly, making the hairs on her arms rise.

"You like that," murmured Piper into Alex's ear, "uh?"

Alex who still had her eyes closed moaned in response to Piper. She arched her back again, pressing her hips up into Pipers. The material of their jeans rubbed against one another, sending a wave of vibrations through both of them. Neither seemed to care that it was night and they were about to have sex in the middle of a playground. It was the farthest thing from each of their minds as they continued on.

The edge of Piper's teeth once again glazed the skin on Alex's neck as she pressed her lower half against Alex.

They stayed liked this for a few moments longer dry humping and grinding up against one another before Piper slid her hands suddenly from Alex's chest. She placed her right hand into the sand, supporting her weight as her left hand began to work at the fly of Alex's jeans.

A moment later, she was cupping Alex's hot sex.

Alex purred loudly as she turned her head and looked up at Piper, who face was just inches from her own.

Piper smiled down at her before their lips found each other again. Their mouths fussed together immediatly with passion as Piper's fingers rubbed roughly at Alex's folds. The pads of her fingers brushed lightly against Alex's smooth clit.

Alex's body automatically responded to this. Her hips flexed against Piper's hand, making her go deeper within.

Alex moaned into Piper's mouth as Piper rubbed the pad of her thumb against the hot skin of her clit as two fingers circled around her slit. She was teasing her lightly. Their mouths continued to attack one another as Piper slid two fingers suddenly into Alex while her thumb continued to work her clit.

"MMMM," was all that came out of Alex's mouth as she tore her lips away from Piper and squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure washed over every inch of her.

Piper continued to gaze down at Alex, watching as the emotions flashed across her face. Her lips was moist and parted open. She was breathing heavily as her hands dung into the sand. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She had never looked more beautiful, thought Piper to herself as she continued to push her fingers in and out of Alex's cunt.

The brunette was about to cum.

Piper leaned forward and once again began to work on the side of Alex's neck, sucking on the skin as her fingers found that sweet spot within her. She touched at the spongey area lightly for a second, making Alex whimper ecstasy before curling her fingers slightly and deepening her touch. The tips of her fingers rubbed rapidly and roughly at the spot.

Alex's walls tensed and throbbed against her fingers.

Alex grunted and moaned as her orgasm took over. Her body burst with pleasure. Her heart pounded against her chest as her breathing continued to be laboured. She didn't have a care in the world as she climaxed. Not about the sand slowly riding up the back of her shirt or the weight of Piper on her leg. She was far away at the moment as she continued to moan.

Piper heard Alex loud and clear but it did not stop her. She continued to move her fingers in and out of her wet cunt. She wanted to hear Alex moan again. Her mouth kissed at the patch of skin where Alex's jaw met up with the base of her ear as a third digit found it's way inside.

Alex's body immediatly responded to this. Alex spread her legs as far as they would open with the restriction of her jeans. Her back arched and hips pressed into Piper's touch. She whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head. She threw her head back into the sand as pleasure once again consumed her.

"PPPIIIPPPEERRrrrr..." her voice trailed off slightly as she came again. Her stomach was doing cartwheels as her lungs filled with air. Every nerve in her body seemed to be alert. All her sensors were on and reacted to every touch that Piper made. Every caress was ten times more powerful as Piper continued to kiss the side of her neck.

They stayed liked this for the longest time it seemed as Alex tried to calm her hypersensitive body. Piper had removed her fingers from her but still had her hand cupping her sex.

She leaned forward and peered down at Alex. "You're beautiful when you cum," she murmured before pressing her lips to the corner of Alex's mouth.

* * *

It started to rain as they began to head back to the house.

Neither spoke a word (and they didn't have too) as they walked hand and hand down the street. They were swinging their arms like little kids do. Catching each other's eye here and there. Looks of devotion where passed between them like secrets.

The rain, which had started off as a light summer drizzle had turned quickly into a full fledged storm as they turned the corner and walked down Alex's old street. Piper squealed as the sky suddenly boomed with thunder and there was a flash of lightening off in the distance.

"Fuck!" swore Alex as the rain began to fall heavily on them. "Come on!" She cried as she let go of Piper's hand and began to run down the street towards the house.

Piper began to run after her.

They both couldn't help but laugh with glee as they ran through the rain and raced towards the house.

They were both drenched by the time they reached the porch and raced upstairs to the front door. They stood there for a second as they caught their breaths and took in the sight of one another.

Piper couldn't help but snicker as her eyes ran over Alex's body. Her glasses were fogged and covered in raindrops. Her black hair was slicked back. Her t-shirt cling to her torso like skin.

"What's so funny, missy?" teased Alex as she took over her glasses and looked over at Piper. "You don't look any better!" Her green eyes trailed down Piper's body. Like Alex, her hair lay flat and clung to the sides of her face and neck. Her clothes were drenched and clinging to her thin frame.

They both looked like drowned rats.

Piper just rolled her eyes and pushed Alex playfully at this.

"Oh, you want to play like that! do ya?" asked Alex, challenging Piper as she stared back at her. A smirk appeared on her face as she enclosed the distance between them. Her hands immediatly grasped Piper's wrists as she pushed her up against the brick wall. She pinned her wrists above her head as her green eyes pierced into Piper's blue ones.

They stared at each other for the longest second before their mouths met in passion.

Tongues swirled together as mouths opened wide. Heads tilted to the sides to gain better access on what lay inside. They sucked long and hard on each other lips. Their wet bodies pressed against each other. Chests brushed up and sent shivers down spines. Hearts pounded and raced with excitement.

Alex nudged her knee in between Piper's legs, pressing her body further up against her. Heat radiated between them as passion continued to build from their lips and spread like a fire through out.

They stayed like this until they were interrupted by the porch light suddenly going on. It was on a timer.

Piper and Alex pulled away from each other at this. Their eyes locked again after a moment had passed and a flash of lightening sparked near by. They didn't say or do anything else as they quietly headed inside the house.

Suzy had left the front door open for them.

* * *

"Come here," whispered Alex as she held out her hand towards Piper and gestured for her to join her in the bath.

Piper smiled as she came towards Alex and took her hand. They shared a tender kiss before Alex stepped into the bath, followed by Piper. Piper sat in between Alex's legs and leaned against her. Alex automatically wrapped her arms around Piper's stomach and kissed her shoulder. A comforting silence fell between them as they allowed for the hot bath to warm up their bodies from the rain.

This was their last night together in New Jersey. Tomorrow, they would be heading back to the city.

"I don't want to leave," whispered Piper as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at Alex.

Alex smiled sadly at Piper at this. "I don't want too either," she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Piper's. This weekend had ended being way better than she thought it would be. "But this doesn't mean the end," she continued on between kisses. Her lips smacking loudly against Piper's with each kiss.

"I just don't have anywhere to go," confessed Piper, "I mean like...my apartment...I can't go there...not with Larry..."

A moment of silence fell between them before Alex spoke.

"You can stay with me...if you want," Her green eyes pierced into Piper's. There was raw emotion plastered on her face. She didn't want to push Piper into an awkward situation by suggesting that they live together. But at the same time, she wanted to live with her. The pass two days had been amazing. She didn't want to think about parting ways, even if it was for a day or two. She had spend eight years without the blonde. She didn't want to waste anymore time away. She wanted to be with her.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper.

"I'm sure," whispered Alex.

Piper continued to look at the brunette for a moment longer. She was unsure suddenly on what to do. She wanted to be with Alex and living with her would be great. But at the same time, she didn't want to ruin something good by rushing into it. Yes, she knew Alex and loved her. But this was still a newish relationship in away for them. They were adults for one now and it had been so long since they had lived together.

"Look, Pipes. It doesn't have to be a permit thing," continued on Alex as she nuzzled her face slightly into Piper's shoulder, "Just until you get a place of your own and such..."

Piper looked down into the bathwater for a moment, deep in thought before looking back up at Alex.

"Okay." she whispered, the corners of her lips tugging up into a gentle smile. She wanted to be happy and Alex made her happy. She knew if she didn't move in now with Alex that eventually somewhere down the line- probably sooner then later, she would be moving in. Why not start now? she thought.

Alex grinned back at Piper before crashing her mouth against hers in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel disgusting!" complained Piper as she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door in Alex's bedroom.

"Why?" asked Alex in puzzlement as she crouched over her suitcase and folded a pair of jeans. "You look pretty, _damn_ good to me!"

Piper looked over her shoulder and down at Alex, who was smiling sheepishly at her. The blonde just rolled her eyes before turning her attention back onto her appearance in the mirror. A dramatic sigh escaped from her lips. "I hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row!"

"Well, that's what happens when you runaway from your wedding and flee after an ex to a different state," teased Alex playfully as she came to stand behind Piper and wrapped her arms around her waist. She nuzzled her face into the side of Piper's neck before resting it on her shoulder and meeting her eye in the mirror.

Piper once again rolled her eyes at Alex.

"I didn't have any other choice," she murmured in a small voice. Her eyes locked with Alex's in the mirror. There was no joking in her tone. She was serious. She had done what she needed to do to win Alex.

Alex stared intensely back at her for a moment before replying. "You're right," she whispered as she tightened her grip slightly on Piper, pressing her even closer to her body. She then pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

Piper found herself closing her eyes and melting into Alex's embrace. A wave of goose bumps formed up her spine at Alex's mouth on her neck. She moaned softly as Alex slid her hands up her ribcage and cupped her breasts lightly through her shirt.

They stayed like this for a few moments longer before Alex broke apart suddenly. "Do you want to wear something of mine?" she asked towards Piper as she turned her attention once again onto the open suitcase in the middle of the room.

"Um...sure," replied Piper as she ran a hand through her hair and turned towards Alex. She was a little sceptical about sharing clothes with Alex. They weren't exactly the same size. However, she would wear a garbage bag by this point. She really did hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row.

Alex smirked slightly at hearing the unsure-ness of Piper's tone. She then knelt over the suitcase and rummaged through it for a second before pulling out a navy blue cotton sundress.

She smiled as she held it out to Piper. "Here. Wear this. It will fit," she reassured the blonde as she took it from her and stared at it.

Piper fingered the soft cotton of the dress as she looked up at Alex.

"Thanks."

"No problem kid. Now strip. We don't have much time until we've to be at the station," spoke Alex as she gestured for Piper to take off her clothes.

"Excuses. Excuses. Just admit it Vause. You like to see me get naked!" teased Piper, an amused expression playing on her face as she threw the dress onto the bed and began to take off her t-shirt.

"I do," whispered Alex in a hoarse voice. Her green eyes bore into Piper's skin, watching as she stripped down to just her panties and bra.

"You don't need those," she spoke gesturing slowly to Piper's chest and lower region.

Piper cocked an eyebrow at Alex as she reached for the dress.

"It's a halter," explained Alex to Piper confusion. "You don't need a bra."

Piper just smiled slightly at this before she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. "Happy?!" she whispered in a low seductive voice towards Alex before once again reaching for the dress and began to put it on.

"You forgot something," pointed out Alex as Piper finished tying up the back of the dress.

"What?"

"Panties!"

"Alex! I'm not going to wear your underwear!"

"I didn't say to wear _mine_ ," whispered Alex as she took a small step towards Piper and pushed her glasses on top of her head. She licked her lips moist as her eyes locked with Piper's.

Piper was confused for a second on what Alex wanted her to do. Her blue eyes then widened and her eyebrows shot upwards as realization set in. " _Alex_!" she whispered harshly, "I am not doing _that_!"

"Why not?" asked Alex, playfully. "It can be our _little_ secret, Pipes." She once again licked her lips as she inched her face towards Piper's. The tips of their noses were almost touching as they continued to stare at one another.

"No one will know..."she continued on as she slowly leaned in and pressed her mouth against Piper's. "Just you and _me_..."

She then deepened the kiss. Her tongue forced it's way into the depth of Piper's throat as the edge of her bottom teeth gazed her lip.

"It makes me so hot just thinking about it..." murmured Alex as she suddenly pulled away and looked deeply into Piper's eyes. They were bright with arousal.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me in to this," whispered Piper into Alex's ear as she clenched at her arm. They were standing on the platform, waiting for the train to come.

"What?" whispered Alex, a smirk playing on her face. She knew exactly what Piper was talking about but she playing dumb. She cocked an eyebrow as she peered down at the blonde.

Piper tried to pretend to be mad but couldn't seem to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up into a smile.

The two women shared a longing look before the train came pulsing down the rails and arrived at the platform.

Piper couldn't help but squeal slightly as the skirt of the dress fluttered at the sudden rush of air. She immediatly let go of Alex's arm and pushed down the skirt in panic. She didn't need it going up, displaying her lady parts to everyone.

Alex couldn't help but snicker as she watched Piper.

Piper just glared at Alex, "Again, this I was your idea!"

Alex just continued to smirk at Piper for a second longer before motioning with her head for the blonde to follow her onto the train.

* * *

Alex had her eyes focused on the book she was reading when she heard Piper let out a small whimper beside her. Her ears immediately perked at hearing this irresistible noise. Her eyes swept away from the page and over to Piper, who had her head resting against her shoulder and was fast asleep.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her lips were parted open slightly, just showing the edge of her teeth. Her breathing was heavy. She could see her eyes moving back and force underneath the thin skin of her eyelids. She wondered what she was dreaming about.

Alex tried not to awaken the blonde as she shut close her book and adjust her glasses on her nose. She licked her lips moist as her eyes once again looked over at Piper. They lingered there for a second before traveling down her body to where the skirt of the dress had ridden up a little and showed off those toned runner's thighs. Her green eyes glanced between Piper's sleeping face and her thighs and back.

Alex couldn't help but feel turned on at the moment as she continued to look at those white creamy thighs. It didn't help matters that she knew Piper was riding commando underneath the dress. There was really only a thin piece of fabric between her and that sweet pussy of hers.

Alex once again licked her lips at the thought of touching Piper's sex.

She tore her eyes away from the blonde for a second as she glanced around the train compartment. There was really only three other people and they were far away from where they were seated at the back.

She couldn't possibly, she thought, or could she?

There was about twenty minutes left in the journey before they arrived in the city. She could wait until then, right?

However, at that moment, Piper let out another soft whimper.

Screw it, thought Alex to herself. The desire to touch Piper was too overwhelming. Alex then casually opened her book again and pretended to be reading as she casually placed her hand on Piper's left knee. The pads of her fingers touched the skin softly for a moment before beginning to descend upwards.

She didn't stop as she felt Piper stir. Her hand continued to roam up and down Piper's thigh, tracing circles. Her turned her head slightly to get a better look at Piper who was wide awake now and staring straight back at her.

Alex watched as Piper licked her lips seductively and pressed them against her shoulder. A shiver ran through Alex's body at this. Piper's blue eyes were dark and filled with lust. Neither spoke a word as Alex's hand slowly once again traveled along the inside of Piper's thigh. This time she allowed for it to go all the way and disappear underneath the skirt of the dress.

Piper let out a shudder breath as she felt Alex's finger brush softly up against her sex. She moaned slightly and spread open her legs further as Alex began to rub at her folds.

"You're going to have to be quiet," whispered Alex teasingly, knowing how Piper could get.

Piper couldn't help but smile sheepishly at this. She nodded her head as she pressed a open mouth kiss to the side of Alex's neck. She could be quiet, she thought.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at if reading Piper's thought. She turned her head slightly, to press a kiss to the crown of the blonde's head before continuing to work the folds of Piper's cunt. She had her whole hand rubbing roughly at the hot skin. She rubbed up and down until she felt a wetness on her finger tips. She heard Piper whimper softly as she nuzzled her face into her neck at this.

Alex brushed the pad of thumb lightly over Piper's clit as her fingers traced the outline of her opening. She continued to tease Piper like this for a few moments longer, listening as Piper breathing became more laboured with each touch.

Piper closed her eyes and bit slightly down on Alex's neck as a wave of pleasure washed through her. Her left hand clenched into Alex's thigh while her right hand found it's way to Alex's wrist. Her hand enclosed over Alex's and guided her into her opening.

She was telling Alex what she wanted.

Piper kissed Alex's neck again before her teeth found the collar of her shirt. She took the material into her mouth and bit down hard on it. It was the only way she could prevent herself from screaming out Alex's name as pleasure and warmth continue to course through her loins.

Alex had two digits deep inside of Piper. Her thumb was still pressed against Piper's clit. Her hand flexed along with each of Piper's as it pushed her deeper within her walls. It wasn't too much longer before her finger found that sweet spot within. She gently ran her fingers along the edge of the spongy skin before rapidly beginning to move over it.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth went her fingers.

Piper squeezed her eyes further shut as she whimpered softly. Her hips flexed upwards off the seat and against Alex's hand. Her orgasm wasn't far behind now. Her hand continued to guide Alex, pushing it in and out of her opening. She grinded her teeth hard against the material in her mouth as warmth spread through her suddenly like a fire.

Every nerve in her burst as she came.

She immediatly stopped chewing on Alex's collar and her hand went limp against Alex's. Her breathing was laboured as she tried to catch her breath.

Alex nuzzled her nose into Piper's hair as she slowly slid her hand out of Piper's moist cunt.

"Did you have a good ride?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Piper just smuggled closer up to Alex then she already was. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction letting Alex know that it had been a good ride indeed.


End file.
